The present invention relates to a device for inducing rotation in a cylindrical piece. It is particularly applicable to machine tools such as lathes.
There are known devices of this type in which the grip on the piece to be driven is obtained by a sleeve which is radially expandable by axial compression from a bolt-nut system.